Forever
by BabieMagic
Summary: Satine tells Christian she's dying
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I dont own Moulin Rouge 

"No theres something the matter tell me whats the matter!" Christian yelled,

Satine began to cry and softly said "I'm dying..........Christian, I'm dying."

Christian stared in shock and let go of her arms, "No....." he said, his eyes filling with tears.

Satine began to drop and Christian caught her, "No....please.....please dont be dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried out.

Satine awoke a half an hour later in Christians arms and looked up and him sobbing silently,"

Christian..." she said softly.

He looked down at her and clutched her tightly to him and said into her ear "We will leave here, we will get you to a doctor and we will be together forever." Satine wiggled out of his arms and backed up a few steps before looking at him and saying

"Christian, I can't leave.....what about the Moulin R-"

he cut her off "Satine, whats more important to you? Our love, or the Moulin Rouge, where you sell yourself to men who care nothing for you!?"

Satine looked down at the floor. "Christian......I don't know right now.."

"You don't know???? What about our promises? Our song? Satine......."

Satine thought for a moment before saying gently "Christian, I love you more than anything and you know that, I would love to go with you but......the Moulin Rouge is my home."

Christian was becoming angry with Satine, he thought she didnt love her. "Satine, how can you say that!!!!!??? You told me you loved me! How foolish of me to have believed you!"

"But Chr-"

"No!" he said "If you really love me you will come with me, choose, me, or the Moulin Rouge."


	2. Chapter Two

I'm sorry this is such a short chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge

Back at the Moulin Rouge, Harold is talking to the Duke.  
"She's on her way to Christians apartment to send him away" Harold told the Duke.

"Good" the Duke replied "I dont want him interrupting us any more."

Harold thought for a moment about how convincing Christian could be, and how he could easily convince Satine to go away with him, but said nothing to the Duke.

"Are you even listening to me!?" snapped the Duke,

"Oh I'm sorry dear Duke, I was thinking" Harold said softly.

"Well I was saying, that if Satine doesn't return I will have all three of you killed" the Duke said, "she is mine, and as I told you before, I dont like other people touching my things!"

Harold looked down at the floor. _Please Satine, be strong, leave Christian. I don't want us all to be killed._ "Dear Duke, I assure you, she will return"  
Harold said, though he doubted it slightly.

"She better, Zidler.......You know what will happen if she doesnt.

Satine stared at Christian, thinking to herself: _Oh Christian, I love you, but I love the Moulin Rouge as well......Satine don't be foolish, you love Christian more.....But you have been at the Moulin Rouge longer than you have known him.......But he loves you for who you are....._ Suddenly, she knew what she must do


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:I dont own Moulin Rouge

"Where is she!?" the Duke snapped.

"No need to get impatient dear Duke she-"

but the Duke cut him off, "Zidler!!" the Duke yelled "I don't wan't excuses!! Where is she!?"

Harold looked silently at the Duke praying that Satine would come through the door soon. "I assure you, she will be here in the next 20 minutes...." Harold said softly, his voice dripping with doubt.

"Zidler, you assured me that before, now where is she!!?" the Duke yelled angrily.

"Dear Duke...just give her 20 more minutes....please..." Harold begged, his voice filled with fear.

Toulose was angry. "How can he just change it! He changed our pway!! And he did it... Just wike th-that!" he exclaimed drinking from his bottle of Absinthe.

Nini helped him up the stairs to his room "Toulose ya know ya hafta stop doin this, every night it seems I help ya up the stairs!"

"I can kiwl the Duke! With my bare hands and you know that" Toulose said loudly, getting looks from people in the hall.

Nini sighed and said "Now you're just talkin nonsense." Nini struggled with him to move.  
"No I certina-certintauwy-certano...........No I'm not!" Tolouse struggled to say, while Nini laughed at him.

"Now you can't even talk straight, you need some sleep.." They finally reached his room and Nini helped him into his bed, slipped the bottle out of his hand and set it on a table.

Toulouse thought to himself _Nonsense!? I'll show her...._Then he drifted off into a drunken sleep.

Satine had just run out of the door of the Moulin Rouge carrying 3 suitcases. "I have my stuff, and I brought some old jewelry we can sell." she whispered.

"Satine you don't have to whisper out here!" Christian said laughing.

"I just feel so sneaky" Satine giggled, her eyes bright and happy for the first time since she found out she was going to die.

Christian stared at her and softly said "I love you Satine."

"I love you too Christian" she said. He extended his arms to her and she put down her suitcases and slowly walked to him and hugged him.

They held eachother for a while and Satine was the happiest she had ever been in her life. She backed up and they held hands and looked at eachother,both with big smiles on thier faces.

"Okay, we better get going! We need to be out of here as soon as possible!!!" Christian exclaimed happily while staring at Satines beautiful face.

Satine looked back at the Moulin Rouge one more time before straightening up and walking away beside Christian.

"Zidler, I gave you your chances, now where is the girl!?" the Duke yelled.

Harold looked out the window and sighed, then saw something moving. He looked to his right and saw....Was it!? Yes! It was, Satine and Christian walking away from the Moulin Rouge. "Dear Duke...........She is........I do not know..." Harold said, he wanted Satine to be happy. _Run away before the duke finds you_ he thought to himself.

Toulose staggered out of his bed and went over and opened his dresser drawer and pulled something out. _Nonsense.....I'll show her!_ He staggered to his door and before he opened it, he put a single silver bullet into a pistol, and cocked it back.


	4. Chapter Four

Okay everyone reading this, I am not going to put up another chapter untill I get reviews!

P.S. Thanks Betty Black for pointing out my mistake in earlier chapters-I have re-uploaded all my chapters and fixed them!

Disclaimer:I don't own Moulin Rouge

The Duke had gone back to his home to go to sleep.

"Tomorrow" he thought to himself "they will be killed....I will find them......it will all be over."

He slipped under the covers to go to sleep when he heard a loud crash downstairs."Who's there!?" he yelled running down the stairs, to find no one. "I know someones here!"

"You are comepwetewy right" said an angry voice.

"I know that voice" the Duke thought to himself. "who is it?"

"You see...changing our pway was not the right thing...oh no no no......"

The Duke could tell this person was intoxicated._Who is it.......I know!!_ he thought"TOULOUSE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" the Duke screamed with rage.

"I wiwl not. You must....You must..........change our pway back to the beautifuwl story it was!" Toulouse cried out

The Duke had had enough "Thats it Toulouse!!" he picked him up and carried him toward the door.

Toulouse flailed and kicked "You put me down!" he pulled the gun from his jacket and kicked the Duke hard in the stomach so he dropped him.

"I said change the pway!" he exclaimed with the gun pointed at the Duke.

"Toulouse....T-Theres no need to do this.........I-I know y-you are angry.....but not....not t-this!" the Duke cried his voice drenched in fear. "Y-You need to go home and get some sleep...."

"I want our pway back!!" Toulouse screamed.

"Okay! If thats what you want, you got it....." the Duke softly agreed.

Satine kept glancing at the clock..anxious for the next train.

"ALL ABOARD!!! TRAIN TO DE SMET.....ALL ABOARD...TRAIN TO DE SMET!" a man yelled.

"Cmon Satine..thats us" Christian exclaimed happily "my family lives in De Smet....you will love my father!"

Satine smiled at Christian "I can't wait....." Satine thought of the fact that she would be dying soon, and clutched Christians arm like there was no tomorrow.

"Satine..I know you're excited but..You're gonna break my arm!" Christian laughed

Satine giggled to herself. "I'm sorry Christian....I just.....I love you so much" she told him while they found thier seats.

They found seats near the back of the train. "Have you ever been on a train before Satine?" Christian asked softly.

"No......I never got the chance to travel as a little girl....and working at the Moulin Rouge took so much of my time...I could never think of going to another city." Satine said softly looking at the floor.

Christian frowned slightly at her "You can have the window seat, Satine...the view is amazing in De Smet!" Christian exclaimed happily, not wanting to ruin the happiness.

Satine smiled at him._Oh how I love him..... she thought I never knew love until now.....never believed there was such a thing....all the men who wanted nothing more but my body....but not Christian....he loves me for who I am... _a silent tear escaped Satines eye and she wiped it away before Christian saw it.

The train lurched forward slightly before moving slowy....then taking up speed the farther they went.

"Satine..." Christian said softly.

Satine looked at Christian "Yes?"

"I love you." Christian said "More than anything...more than life itself" Christian held her in his arms and rocked her slowly.

"I know just what you mean..." Satine said gently not able to hold in the waterfall of tears that escaped her eyes and flowed down her rosy cheeks like a raging river.


End file.
